powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiryu CosmoRaptor
is the combined form of Kishiryu ShineRaptor & Kishiryu ShadowRaptor in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=42609 It is modeled after a . Overview CosmoRaptor is a giant Kishiryu formed from the twin Kishiryu ShineRaptor and ShadowRaptor, and built based on a Velociraptor. Originally two Kishiryu, they were stolen by the Druidon Tribe before they left Earth into space 65 million years ago. During that time, the dual Kishiryu fed on light and darkness, eventually gaining the ability to combine. As CosmoRaptor, it can grant the abilities of the Cosmo Armor, which allows the user to use cosmic-based attacks, absorb energy from the universe, create wormholes, and wields the visor and both the and the as its tail. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA History * to be added Mecha Kishiryu ShineRaptor is an auxiliary Kishiryu in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. ShineRaptor is based on a Velociraptor and can grant the abilities of the Kagayaki Armor, which allows the user to use light-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Kagayaki Sword tail blade, generate a light capable of healing, and can travel at lightspeed. It forms the right half of CosmoRaptor. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 21-22 Kishiryu ShadowRaptor is an auxiliary Kishiryu in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. ShadowRaptor is based on a Velociraptor and can grant the abilities of the Kurayami Armor, which allows the user to use darkness-based attacks. In combat, it wields the Kurayami Gun tail blaster, generate a black hole, and can attack from the darkness. It forms the left half of CosmoRaptor. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 21-22 Additional Formations Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuNeptune ShadowRaptor is the combined form of KishiryuNeptune and Kishiryu ShadowRaptor. It consists of KishiRyuNeptune, the KurayamiSoul as the head, and ShadowRaptor splits into three components: its head is placed on KishiRyuNeptune's chest, its legs on its left arm, and it wields the Kurayami Gun in its left hand. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuNeptune generates darkness and fires a darkness energy beam that pierces the Minosaur before creating a black hole that swallows the Minosaur before it's destroyed. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 21 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh CosmoRaptor is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo, ShineRaptor, and ShadowRaptor. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, CosmoRaptor's CosmoSoul as the head of KishiRyuOh, both ShineRaptor and ShadowRaptor's body splits into three sections each: ShineRaptor's head is placed on the right shoulder with Tyramigo's right drill, its legs are attached on the right arm, and its tail forms the Kagayaki Sword; ShadowRaptor's head is placed on the left shoulder with the left drill, the legs are attached on the left arm, and ShadowRaptor's tail forms the Kurayami Gun. In this form, KishiRyuOh gains cosmic-based abilities. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh fires a shot from the Kurayami Gun followed by a slash from the Kagayaki Sword. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 22 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh ShineRaptor is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo and ShineRaptor. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, the KagayakiSoul as the head, and ShineRaptor splits into three components: its head is placed on the right shoulder with Tyramigo's right drill, its legs on its right arm, and it wields the Kagayaki Sword in its right hand. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuNeptune CosmoRaptor is the combined form of KishiryuNeptune and Kishiryu ShineRaptor and ShadowRaptor. It consists of KishiRyuNeptune, the KurayamiSoul as the head, ShineRaptor's legs are attached on the right arm, and its tail forms the Kagayaki Sword; ShadowRaptor's legs are attached on the left arm, and ShadowRaptor's tail forms the Kurayami Gun. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA RyuSouls |-|2 = : Holds the spirit of Kishiryu ShineRaptor; based on a Velociraptor. - 2= |-|1 = |-|2 = : Holds the spirit of Kishiryu ShadowRaptor; based on a Velociraptor. - 3= |-|1 = |-|2 = : Holds the spirit of Kishiryu CosmoRaptor; based on a Velociraptor. }} Notes *All three Raptor-based Kishiryu's names are a mixture of "shine", giving off a bright light, "shadow", a dark shape engendered between light and a surface, "cosmo", a term to describe space, and "raptor", from Velociraptor, a Dromaeosaurid Dinosaur. *Each of the Raptors being black and white color schematic, association with darkness and light respectively is a reference to the concept of . **The color scheme of CosmoRaptor color scheme brings to mind FangJoker. Interestingly, the in Live Mode is based after a Velociraptor. *This Mecha duo share similarities to GaoBear and GaoPolar from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. They are black and white animal mech that can combine with the core ranger mecha. **ShineRaptor and ShadowRaptor's placement in the KishiRyuOh CosmoRaptor configuration matches GaoBear and GaoPolar's placements: ShineRaptor on the right side like GaoPolar, and ShadowRaptor on the left like GaoBear. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 21: Light and Dark Kishiryu'' **''Ep. 22: The Life of the Dead!?'' See Also *SpinoThunder-Another Kishiryu made of two Kishiryu *Zakutor, motif counterpart from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger References Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:White Mecha Category:Violet Mecha Category:Black Mecha Category:Two-Piece Combination